Divergent pack life
by Crazy Dauntless
Summary: This is divergent packlife with a few things tweaked. Now actual summary. When Beatrice moves to Chigago so she can attend Divergent High School of Demi-wolves she joins the wolf clan Dauntless and the pack Scorchers. What she doesn't know is the Dauntless Alpha is keeping an eye on her. Who is the alpha, why the mighty and mysterious Four. Will fix by sat
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth who is not me**

_**Tris POV**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I cover my ears in pain.

I just now realize I forgot to turn down the volume of my alarm clock.

Why must you ask?

My name is Beatrice Prior, Demi-wolf, daughter of Natalie and Andrew Prior, descendant of Lupus

A Demi-wolf is a cousin of the werewolves

Demi-wolves have sharp canine teeth and possess inhuman abilities to run, fight, smell, hear, survive and the most amazing the ability to turn into a wolf.

Sadly enough I have to move to Chicago.

What is unfair is my brother is able to stay in California because he isn't a demi-wolf

I have gone through much training to be strong and survive

I know several types of martial arts, can throw knives, shoot all types of guns and bows, and can beat everyone at my high school at wolf fights.

When I walk into Divergent High and ask for my schedule.

apparently this school has 5 different clans Dauntless, the brave, Abnegation, the selfless, Erudite, the intelligent, Candor, the honest, and Amity, the peaceful.

I decide to join Dauntless and the wolf pack called Rippers

The secretary is wearing all black and looks around her forties

"Hi I'm Beatrice Prior and I'm new here"

"Hello my name is Tori Wu and here is your schedule" she says.

I walk around the hallways looking at my schedule

Beatrice Prior- decendant of Lupus Dauntless - Rippers

Period 1- Calculus - Mrs. Jeanine

Period 2- Social studies - Mr. Max

Period 3- Demi-wolf survival Mr. Eric (wolf form)

Lunch

Free Period (just no leaving campus)

Period 4- P.E - Coach Tori

Period 5- Chemistry - Mr. Jeanine

While I'm looking at my list I bump into a tall dark girl.

I mutter "sorry"

"No its ok, my names Christina what's yours?" She replies at the speed of light.

"Be - Tris Prior" new school new name I think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

We check our schedules and see that we have the exact same classes because we're in the same pack!

"We are so meant to be friends!" Christina squeals.

We exchange phone numbers so we can text in class

"Yah, are lockers are even right next to eachother", reply

Uh calculus, start off my day with the most boring class ever

"Miss Prior and Miss Kravitz, would you care to explain why you are late?" Mrs. Jeanine asks sharply

.

"Christina was showing me around because I'm new" I reply quickly.

"Very well" Mrs. Jeanine sighs

The rest of class was pretty boring. Except when I saw him full lower lip with a spare upper one.

"He " also has piercing blue eyes and dark, short, brown hair.

I start to stare at him while not noticing it.

He turns around and smirks when he realizes I'm staring at him.

I blush and look down at my lap

My phone buzzes

C- staring at Four I see ;)

T- um... no

C-does trissy already have a crush on the first day of school'

T-shut up and don't call me trissy

The bell rings "finally" I think

Pack life is next.

I notice Four is the teen assistant for Pack Life

I text Christina

T-why is four the assistant?

C- oh yeah i forgot to tell you but he is the pack leader

T- REALLY? I reply in awe

C- yah

Mr. Max goes over the positions in the wolf pack and their uses

He even goes over how pack fights work and spars four

I feel him staring at me and turn around

He says "Tris...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth I am not Veronica Roth I am not Veronica Roth I am not Veronica Roth **

Four/Tobias Pov

I heard that a girl named Tris joined our pack.

As I sit down in calculus I here Mrs. Jeanine say something.

"Miss Prior and Miss Kravitz, would you care to explain why you are late?" Mrs. Jeanine asks sharply.

The new girl replied ""Christina was showing me around because I'm new"

As the lesson starts I turn around and notice that she's staring at me.

I smirk and think about how she looks wavy blond hair fairly short but beautiful eyes.

As class ends I walk quickly to Mr. Maxes room.

He teaches us about pack ranks among other things.

Finally he shows them how to spar/ fight we change into our wolf forms and start to spar.

He tries to race past be and nip my leg but I grab his scruff and hold him down for 10 sec.

As class ends I walk towards Tris and say

Tris pov

He says "Tris as new member of the pack, Ripper, You need to go through initiation but for now you will be the omega"

Omega, how shameful I know i shouldn't think this but I am far better than an omega!

I say growl "fine, but soon I will fight my way up to Beta"

I walk to Demi-wolf survival my eyes flashing green like when i get mad.

"Hello, My names Mr. Eric but if your good enough you can call me Eric" He sneers.

I see a row of fake deer and a fighting ring.

"Being a demi-wolf it is tough to survive since you are only barely wolves I will teach you how to hunt and how to wolve fight" He growls.

I swear I hear Four mutter something

"Is there a problem _Four" _Eric yells

I see Fours hands clench and boldly growls "Only that your weak and a stupid coward"

Eric considers this and turns into a wolf and pads towards the ring barking in challenge

I see Four transform and see that he is a dark grey brown wolf with powerful muscles.

Eric darts over and nips Fours ear showing no mercy, but Four seems like he didn't feel a thing and bites Eric's leg while Eric howls mercy.

Four turns to me and says or rather barks "that is how you do a real wolf fight"

As Four turns back to a human, a girl named Lauren comes up to him and tries to flirt unsuccesfully with him even though he slaps her in the face.

That wakes me up no one shows mercy not even to girls

**Thank you for reviewing I might mess up a little bit from names and classes but i try my best**

**and with that im out -Crazy Dauntless**


	4. Chapter 4

**DO I OWN DIVERGENT GUESS WHAT! ****_NO_**

Tris Pov

I sit down at the table named Rippers.

Which obviously stands for our pack.

I learn that our pack is the second most power next to Devils which has 20 members while ours only has 11 (counting me)

Christina introduces me to the rest of the pack and here is the order

**Alpha-**Four

**Beta-**Lauren (UHHH)

**Hunters-**Zeke (funny) Uriah (Zeke's younger brother funny) Will (Nerd)

**Patrol-**Christina (best friend), Marlene (quiet), Shauna (easy, outgoing), Lynn (dark), Al (old omega, for now)

**Omega-**Me (sadly enough)

"when can i do initiation" I ask.

"you can initiate after lunch during free period and meet us at the gym" Four snarls.

I forgot being the omega i have to respect all higher ranks

I already hate that Lauren chick

always acting superior and hits on Four even though he Punched her in her nose

Lauren I saw was talking to the loner peter

Peter I always hate him he picks

fights with me that i always win

I even broke his leg to prove it

* * *

*Time Lapse* Gym

Here is what you have to do for initiation.

1. Shoot a bulls eye 3 times

2. Beat Lauren at a fight (Human form)

3. Wolf fight member of pack to determine the rank

4. show no mercy in wolf fight until Alpha says stop

I pick up the BB gun turn around and aim it over my shoulder

I here a few murmurs then i shoot and turn around

it hit dead center

i repeat this 2 more times in various positions still hitting in the center

next I fight Lauren

She aims a sloppy punch at my face (don't ask me how she became Beta)

which i grab her wrist and pin it behind her back

"done?" I growl.

"Never" she snarls

she kicks me in the shin and i loosen my grip

she takes this opportunity to kick me in my side which was smart but i caught her foot and kneed her in the stomach and punch her nose

She kicks me in the stomach and i punch her in her temple knocking her out

"The victor is Tris" He says in awe.

"Who do you want to wolf fight?" he continues

I think about this carefully and say "Lauren"

"Great i get to have revenge on you stiff" She snarls.

Our wounds heal when we turn into wolves so she accepts the challenge.

We are just about to start when I feel a sharp pain in my neck I turn my head to see Peter the moron.

"He shot me" I bark feeling woozy

Four gets pale when he sees who im talking to

Lauren growls "this is revenge for humiliating me bitch"

I see the whole pack attack Peter.

The last thing I see is Four beating up Lauren to a pulp.

**Hope you like this chapter I always hate it when the person who hits on Four never gets harmed and with that**

**Im out - Crazy Dauntless**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DONT OWN DIVERGENt! This wonderful lady named Veronica Roth does**

**(BTW Tris and the gang our all juniors since Four got held back)**

Tobias Pov

Tris is doing awesome at the initiation so far.

When Tris and Lauren are about to wolf fight I see someone shoot her in her neck

Tris says softly he shot me

I run up to Lauren and beat her to a pulp

and grab my night silver knife to

cut her hair off for dishonoring the initiates

I run to Tris and take her to the infirmity while the gang drag Peter and the wolf (Lauren) to a nearby closet and lock them in there

The nurse gets were-wolf blood to remove the night silver from Tris's blood

I hope she gets well soon and for now Lauren will be the omega while Tris will be the Beta

Tris Pov

I wake up to the worried faces of my pack

I smile weakly glad that they cared about me

"Tris, you passed initiation and your rank will be beta" Four/Alpha says.

"What about Lauren?" I ask curiously.

The pack faces darken "Lauren broke the most important ritual of our pack, she has been demoted to omega"

For some reason this brings a smile to my face.

* * *

*time skip* home

Tris Pov

"Hello my little pup, how was school?" my mother greets me.

"Ok I joined the Dauntless Clan and the pack Ripper, but initiation I got shot with a night silver bullet for revenge" I shudder.

Night silver is a deadly metal substance that is pure black that gleams silver in the moon light.

My mom starts to get our supply of were-wolf blood

"the nurse already gave me the blood" I turn into a wolf and back healing my wounds

She sighs "Good i don't want my precious little pup being poisoned"

I walk up to my room and see my father attempting to get Caleb to wolf-fight.

I laugh to myself, Caleb never was a fighter unlike me

I walk outside and change to a wolf and tackle my brother

Me and my brother start to play fight.

I here my phone buzz

Chris- party at zeke's u comin? Its at 7

Tris- Sure sounds like fun

Chris- what's ur address

Tris-1046 N Allegiant dr

Chris- k ill be there in 10 min

Tris - its only 5:00

Chris - im going to help you dress

Tris-...

Chris- come on

Tris-fine only if you buy me a Demi- wolf survival bag from DW

I've been wanting it for years

Chris- fine but you have to buy the dress

Tris- deal

Christina shows up and has a variety of dresses I immediately

It is a short black dress with a shimmery grey belt ( **AN: i have know idea about fashion **)

I also bought black leggings, navy shirt and a black leather jacket to change into

* * *

Time skip at the party

Four pov

I am drinking a coke when Tris walks in

I nearly drop my coke she looks that beautiful

I walk up to her and say

"Tris do you want to..."

**Please at least five reviews total for me to update ( or wait 5 days) and i would like your imput on the story to help me out. I will get to fours whippings in ch 7.**

**and with that im out - Crazy Dauntless**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris do i own Divergent? Tris snarls " no Veronica Roth does"**

Tris pov

"Tris do you want to dance?" Four asks

"Sure, wolf or human?" I ask

He smiles mischievously "wolf"

We start circaling each other yapping playfully

At the end of the dance every one is having a howl fest

Zeke shouts/snarls "those of you who aren't part of my pack get out of here"

We go down to the basement

If you don't do a truth or a dare you have to remove a pieces of clothing shoes and socks

Don't count

Uriah "Will, candor or dauntless?"

Will "d"

Uriah "I dare you to have a wolf fight with tris, non ranked"

Will "psshh easy"

He doesn't know I was top wolf fighter at might old camp/ school

We go to a room specicially for wolf fights, soft dirt, rocks, twigs perfect

3

2

1

Fight

I dart under him kicking my hind legs and flipping him over.

While he's out of breath I pin him to the ground for 10 sec

"Easy peasy huh " mocking him.

Everyone is dumbfounded " Tris when did you learn to wolf fight like that!"

I reply and shrug " when I was 10"

Will asks Marlene t or d

"d" she replies

"I dare you to run out in a tu tu yelling im a pony fairy princess"

"Easy" She says

She does it and asks me t or d

Of course i pick d

"I dare you to get a puppy"

Me "ok does any one know a shelter close to here?"

We do everyone replies, we end up riding in the pedrad's van

I start looking at the puppiees when I see her

She is a German shepherd and half wolf she is perfect

The others wait for me in the car because I didn't want them telling me which puppy to get

**PUPPY INFO**

_Gender- girl_

_Age-1 month_

_Name- Sheba_

_Type - German shepherd and half wolf_

_Personality- great judge of character, hates bad people, playful, fun and happy_

I fill out the forms and buy her a black studded coarse with a matching leash, camo doggy jacket, and a black bandanna.

I show them the puppy

The girls say awww

While the boys say it looks fierce

When we get home we turn into wolves and play with little Sheba

Sheba asks us why are nofurs (humans) wolves now?

We explain that we are demi-wolves and can turn human and wolf

I'm just about to enter my house when Sheba starts barking I quickly run in

I hear a thud I look out and see a very beat up Lauren with a night silver knife I call the others and when they see Lauren they take her and me to the pack camp at the chasm.

They take her over the railing when...

**Thank you for reviewing! I just want to make them at least 500 words so I can update constantly. But normally i wont update 2x a day will update in 5 more days or a total of 10 reviews! If you would please tell others to read my stories and if i get 25 followers i will update 3x on saturday :)**

**and with that im out- Crazy Dauntless**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who owns Divergent Sheba? bark bark ruff (Veronica Roth)**

Tris Pov

Peter and our enemy Pack Demons jump out of the bushes

"What do you want" Four snarls.

"I want a pack battle" Jason growls back

They drop Lauren against the railing

"especially since you knocked out your second best fighter, who's the new Beta?"Jason smirks

"Tris" Four says boldly.

Jason laughs i clench my fists "you mean that little girl? Is your beta"

"enough talk more fighting" I snarl

"are you sure little pup, you look to young to fight" he harasses me.

without any warning like in a real pack fight I lounge and turn into a wolf, tackling him

He looses his breath while his pack rushes up to help him.

"No, Ill take her on my own, no one interfere" He bares his teeth turning into a wolf

I fake tackle him then slip under him and flip him over kicking as hard as i can with my hind legs

he hits the ground loosing his breath while I jump on him and bite his ear as hard as i can

He howls in pain kicking me off

he makes his move attempting to bite my shoulder but i knock him away like a pup

I run and bite his right hind leg as hard as i can and taste blood

This is when my wolf instincts kick in

I drag him by his leg and throw him to the ground

I then bite his neck, not enough to kill him but to hurt him

I see true fear in his eyes and let go

"done yet" I snarl

"mercy" he whimpers.

He is a coward and a wimp

His beta pierces him with a tiny bit of night silver

it is a tradition to do this to make the looser be not able to heal for a day to remember his or her loss.

that should knock his pack's rank down a bit.

"Lauren set us up i know it" I growl

the pack nods all of us knowing she did

We tie her to a tree which is a sign of banishment

"who will be the new omega?" I ask

Four replies "tomorrow they'll fight for there ranks"

We spend the rest of our day rearranging our camp

Four howls "It is time for the naming ceremony"  
Christina told me it happens once a year, the pack members choose a new name

I go up first and close my eyes

Im in a forrest where a storm rages on

"Storm of earth i am Storm of earth" I say

Flame Zeke

Fire Uriah

Riptide Will

Stream Christina

Breeze Marlene

Pebble Shauna

Shadow Lynn

Boulder Al

We hear a howl

Our camp is being attacked

**hello again! total of 15 reviews before i update again (unless you won special Saturday) I was wondering if you were ok with me cursing from now on or not**

**and with that I'm out- Crazy Dauntless**


	8. Chapter 8

Tobias Pov

I was glad that Tris fought for us

not just because im a coward not to its just that he whipped me again

Marcus that sick excuse for a father

He whips me with his night silver studded belt

I shudder remembering the whipping

Flash Back

"why are you here" Marcus asks me glaring

"I live here father" I reply dryly

"This is for your own good" I know whats happening next

I whimper my back facing him

first lash second lash

by the 42nd lash he stops and im nearly passed out on the floor

I have no idea why he does this

He is a multi- billionair why does he beat me

I limp up to my bed and lay down on my stomach

If only someone knew

Flashback over

After the naming ceremony is over

I declare a pack tournament to decide who is the new omega

when i get home i sneak up into my room and grab my were-wolf blood

I pour it on my wounds to get the rest of the night silver poison out

I here a howl are camp is being attacked by real wolves

we end up nearly injured and warn them off

Tris pov

To day is the pack tournament

I see Lauren approach our pack room

"Why are you here" I snarl

"To get revenge" She replies

six arms grab me and i am blindfolded

My wolf instincts kick in I flip over the first one on the floor and kick him until he's unconcious

the next one i punch him his jaw and here a crack

The final one i dread

Al

He sees my expression and runs away

Lauren and Peter tackle me

I jump out of the way and they hit their heads

I punch Lauren in the temple and kick Peter in his ribs

In seconds they're both knocked out i take my night silver dagger and draw

a big R with a circle to represent my pack

Tobias Pov

I see Tris standing over a knocked out Lauren and Peter along with a couple other boys

Lauren and Peter are bloody then i see our pack symbol

Tris on the other hand looks completely fine other than being blind folded

She takes her blind fold of and sees me

"What in the hell happened" i ask

"these people jumped on me and i preformed some self defense in return" She says quietly

"what should we do to them" I want to know

She shrugs "your the alpha"

An idea clicks in my head

"ill be right back"

I come back with to jet black syringes

"Here ill inject Peter and you'll inject Lauren"

She nods she under stands what this is

In side is pure night silver

when demi-wolves are injected they face there fears literally in their minds

When we inject them they start thrashing around

we take them to the dark chamber

Tris accidentally trips and falls on my back

I howl with pain

Tris steps back

"whats wrong did i hurt you?" She asks with worry

"no its just my back" I reply

She looks doubtful

"oh well i guess we should go back to start the tournament" She says

Tris Pov

He are the pairings

Uriah-Will

Zeke-Al

Marlene-Shauna

Lynn-Christina

Me and Four

I predict that Will, Zeke, Shauna and Christina will win.

They do but i loose now here are the ranks now

Four and Zeke

Shauna and Christina

Al and Uriah

Marlene and Lynn

Me and Will

I win my fight and so do Christina, Uriah, Lynn and Four

I fight Christina and win so its me and Four again

I end up loosing but im still beta

Al is the new omega

Four pov

Everyone leaves but Tris

She walks up to me

"I know it isn't just your back, I fought you and you kept wincing in pain"

"Fine ill tell you, follow me"

we walk to a closet

I take a deep breath and take off my shirt exposing my scars

i hear her gasp

"Why cant you heal and who did this to you"She whispers

"Marcus Eaton, he's my so called father, he whips me with his night silver studded belt" I tell her

"Marcus Eaton, the famous multi-Billionair" she asks

"yep thats him"

She traces my scars making me shiver

"Is there anything i can do " She says sadly

"I don't know, I just dont know" I reply

"Well, there has to be something" She replies i turn around and see that her eyes are green and angry.

"There is one thing" I say

I start to lean to her and kiss her

She is surprised at first but then kisses back

I put my arms around her waist and she puts her hands around my neck

we stop when we here the bell

I put my shirt on

"Tris Prior, would you do the honors with going on a date with me?"

She's shocked but a smile creeps to her face and she nods yes

Tris pov

i cant believe it

The dauntless Prodigy Four asked me out

i walk home dazed

I am greeted by Sheba who comes up and licks my face

shit i forgot to tell my parents i got a puppy

I come inside and yell

"Mom is it ok if i get a puppy"

Mom shouts back "ok but you have to take care of it"

that was surprising

I turn into a demi-wolf and start playing with Sheba

Caleb walks out

"Beatrice when did you get a puppy?" he asks me

"Mom said i could"  
Surprisingly he looks relieved

"good, now i can show you Bruno"

"Bruno?" I ask

he walks to our shed and comes out with a Rottweiler puppy

He turns into a wolf and tells bruno to meet me

Bruno comes up and growls

"Don't worry i wont hurt you" I yap and bring out a tug of war rope

We decide me and Sheba against Caleb and Bruno

We start to pull

after around ten minutes we win

I take Sheba on a walk

When i come home i see a text

unknown- stay away from Four hes mine

I dread who texted me

I just now realize that even though im strong

dating the dauntless prodigy four wasnt going to be easy

**hope you liked this longer chapter total of 10 reviews or five days instead of 15**

**And with that im out- Crazy Dauntless**


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own Divergent**

Tris Pov

Im met by the cheer leading squad at the parking lot

"Stay away from Four hes mine" One of them says

"Try to stop me" I taunt them

They growl

"Lets try this one more time Four is mine" She says

"No, Four is no ones, but he is my boyfriend" I retort

"Get her girls"she snarls

They all try to tackle me

but i side step all of them and they fall to the ground

two of them grab me

while another is about to kick me

I flip the two that were grabing me and catch her foot and twist it

They snarl and turn into wolves

So do i

They all grab me

I get a sudden rush of strength and knock all of them down while snapping and biting at them

They all are weak so i walk away and leave them

I wonder why i got that sudden rush of strengh

I go to my house and see a text

unknown- You might've gotten away this time, but next time your dead

This makes me angrier

I walk into our basement and start to punch and kick our punching bag

after 1 kick it flies off i wonder why

I go over to put it back up

I try to lift it with one arm

Im able to

I'm starting to get worried

Why did i get stronger

I go back to my room

I realize that i am in my room in 3 seconds

What is happening to me

My mom comes home

"Mom is it normal for Demi-wolves to get super strong?" I yell

"Tris come with me" She says seriously

I follow her to our basement

"I need to cut you to see if what i think is happening" She says

I hold out my forearm

She takes a night silver knife and cuts me

I yelp in surprise

She takes a lighter and lights it

She takes the fire and touchs the cut

I expect some sort of burning sensation

It doesnt come, I look down at my arm and see that the cut has healed

"Tris, you aren't just a regular demi-Wolf your a Divergent-wolf" she says

"what does that mean" I whisper

"You posses increased abilities than a regular demi-wolf has, it takes a lot to kill you" she says

"Why did i get these abilities to day" I ask

"Tris, when is your birthday"

"In two days"

"You get these abilities around when you turn 16" she says

"why don't any of my friends get this" I object

"Because their parents arent divergent" She says

I freeze

"Which one of you guys are divergent" I ask

"Me" My mother says

"Why doesnt Caleb have them?"

"His abilities make him smart" She says

I nod, so thats why he doesnt study for tests but still gets A's

Four Pov

"Why are you home so late" My so called father asks

"It is only 10 o'clock"  
"Not good enough slacker" He yells at me

"This is for you own good"HE starts to whip me

I limp up stairs but he still isnt finished

What the hell he has a torch! is he litteraly trying to kill me

He chucks the torch at my back

I wait for the pain of being burned

It doesnt come, it actually feels quite pleasent

I pour water on my back extinguishing the flames

I check my back and see it is healed

What is happening to me

I am so angry i go down to my basement and punch the bag

It flies of the chain and splits

i the dauntless prodigy Four is starting to feel scared

I run to Tris's house even though it is getting late

I end up there in 30 secs, how did i do that, her house is 10 mi away

I knock on their door

Tris walks out

"Tris, have you gotten any special powers" I ask

Her face pales, she becons me inside

"Mom, I need you" she yells

Tris's mom appears in seconds

"I know this may seem crazy, but..." I start to say

**Thank you for all of your guys support! I want to have 15 reviews before i update again! (If not wait 5 days" And with that**

**Im out- Crazy Dauntless**


	10. Chapter 10

Im sorry that i havent updated but i have a ton of home work and will try to get chapter posted by this weekend, once again sorry and with that

Im out- CrazyDauntless


	11. Chapter 11

Tris pov

He says "I know this must sound crazy, but just now i feel like i have become stronger, faster, and for some reason resistant to pain"

I freeze he is also divergent, i couldn't believe it

Luckily my mom speaks up before i say something stupid

"Four, you aren't just a regular demi-wolf, your a special demi-wolf called divergent-wolf" she says

Four looks shocked and speechless finally says "How did i get these abilities?"

My mom says dead serious "You inherit them from one or bot of your parents"

Four pov

I inherit them from one of my parents i am litteraly speechless, that must be why even when i bit my father he didnt feel a thing.

I hate it i hate it why me of all people

I get up and leave without a word

Tris pov

Four is speechless after after a while he stands up and leaves.

I wonder why.

Tobias pov

I wake up at 5 am. I pack my gym and school stuff and go to the gym.

I punch the bag, it pitifully splits open spilling sand on the floor

"Shit"

"having trouble with the new powers" Someone says

I look back and see Tori, she says "come with me"

I glance back and follow her into a closet

"what's going on" I say

Tori replies "You're a divergent-wolf aren't you"

I think about it and i lie "No"

Tori sighs "You need to tell me, your in grave danger if anyone else finds out"

"Well im not a divergent- what doi have you call it" I say stubbornly

Tori looks desperate "Fine go and die for all i care"

I walk out of the closet and glance back shes gone, that means she's also a divergent wolf

**Sorry this is short and that i havent updated. Lots of things have been going on and i have finals. I am stopping this story until june sorry my appologies withthat**

**Im out Crazy Dauntless**


End file.
